firewhiskeypleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Bishop
Introductor blurb goes here. Biography ''Early Life'' start ''Education'' test ''First Year'' yeah Physical Appearance He looks about the size of your average seventeen year old, not tall as a bean stock, but certainly not vertically challenged. Arthur would easily fall into the category of Hogwarts’s most attractive males, though his good guy personality does help a lot. With a strong brow and chiseled jawline, he is nothing short of masculine in appearance. He isn’t exactly ripped under all that clothing, but he definitely has some muscle tone to him. He wouldn’t be a good keeper without it! As far how he holds himself and random mannerisms go, he conveys a lot of confidence and a high self-esteem. Many could easily want to knock him down a few pegs, but he has built himself up to be pretty untouchable and totally above the immature name calling. As much of a do-gooder as he is, Arthur does have a bit of a swagger about him sometimes. He is aware of his looks and his winning personality, and he’s not afraid to enjoy it. He does have something of an obnoxious laugh about him, but that cheesy grin of his is almost worth cracking a joke in front of him. For clothing, he typically dresses pretty normally as far as muggle clothing goes. He feels pretty odd in the traditional wizarding robes, though that doesn’t stop his great aunt from sending them to him from time to time. Overall, he has a pretty good fashion sense. Nothing over the top, but he does try to look nice and yet still approachable to anyone. He has a tattoo of a sparrow on his left shoulder as a tribute to his late sister. Ask him about it, and he might just tell you the meaning behind it. Personality & Traits Arthur is the kind of guy that some people would love to hate. He’s good with first impressions, and it’s sometimes hard to find much to dislike about someone other than he’s possibly too perfect. Then you’d go into nitpicking at his appearance like his particularly thick eyebrows or deeming that he’s really a complete phony, because who could possibly be as nice as him? Well, he’s probably heard it all before, and nothing seems to faze him. Arthur is an incredibly confident individual who looks you in the eye and accepts you for who you are. He’s friendly, genuine, and finds that small talk and polite conversation comes easily to him. If his looks don’t get you, he could probably charm the pants off of just about anyone. He treats his acquaintances a lot warmer than most people would, and this has caused him to be pretty well-liked by most students and has earned him a great deal of friends. Arthur is often found giving people he does and does not know friendly ‘hellos’ and compliments, and he really doesn’t have to fake much of it; it just comes naturally to him. With his friends, however, he is a little more loose and willing to goof around. He enjoys some friendly bantering, and it makes it pretty hard for him to acquire many enemies (in his head), since he usually takes a person’s nasty insult as them just playing around with him and will usually laugh it off in response. Arthur enjoys to tease his friends, but it’s all in good fun, and it’s apparent with how physically affectionate he can be. It’s hard to believe that this boy could ever harm anyone. He can be a tad oblivious to some things sometimes, especially when it comes to dirty gossip, as he tries to stay out of that as much as possible, and it’s when this naiveness comes out that one can tell that he truly is just about as genuine and innocent as they can come while still holding on to a great deal of charm and debonair. Of course, all joking and light-heartedness set aside, Arthur can be very serious when he needs to be. While he does enjoy bending the rules a bit, he has a hard time with cheating or lying to the point of possibly putting someone else at risk. When it comes to school, he doesn’t mess around at all, and it can catch people off guard with his ability to come across as such a “cool” guy without being seen as a complete nerd. That’s not to say he gets perfect marks, but he gets the kind that any parent would at least be semi proud of. The Hufflepuff isn’t afraid to ask for help when it comes to his academics, and it has earned him a great deal of respect from some of his professors and classmates. The same seriousness carries over to his involvement with the quidditch team and any other sort of commitment to others that he makes. He enjoys joking around just fine, but he is equally just as ready to get down to business and focusing. It is this focus and drive that has led him to be a force to be reckoned with in many aspects of life. With girls, he is incredibly suave. He’s not the pristine angel that some might want him to be. He’s had his fun between the sheets, and he won’t hesitate to let a girl know that if she’s giving him the right signals. Arthur has always felt that there were more important things in his life than dating, however, and so any girlfriends he has had were usually due to it being a convenient time to have one. In general, he’s pretty nice to just about all girls, regardless of personality or age, and it’s purely platonic. As far as anything deeply emotional goes, he tends to reserve that for family. In general, he's a pretty open book, but there are some topics he prefers to not discuss. It takes a very special person for him to be completely candid with. No man is complete without a couple of enemies, and of course, Arthur has acquired a few. He is a person who isn’t afraid to stand up for what he believes in, and he rarely backs down from a fight without first exchanging a few words. He has been known to be the bigger man and walk away, but he has had his share of black-eyes and bloody noses. Strike a nerve in Arthur, and the light-hearted nature of his will be gone despite any humoring smiles he might offer. The boy certainly isn’t untouchable, and there are a few things that can be done or said to really get his blood boiling, but he usually prefers to put someone in their place, or better yet, simply be on the defensive and play it neutral. Magical Abilities & Skills awesome Relationships Aimee Bishop Sirius Black Remus Lupin James Potter External Links * FW